The present invention relates to certain 1-substituted-3-polyhaloalkyl hydantoins which exhibit fungicidal activity.
Certain 3-polyhaloalkylthio compounds, including substituted hydantoins, have been disclosed as fungicidal. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,553,770; 2,553,775; 3,178,447; 3,271,245; and 4,012,359.
In addition U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,605 discloses certain N-thiohydantoin compounds as useful as inhibitors of premature vulcanization in rubber.